A Winged Secret
by Pedz
Summary: Do you believe in fairies? Well, Chase's sure does, after his whole world gets turned upside down and inside out when he discovers his best friend, aka Marshall has been keeping a winged secret from everyone. But now Marshall has run away because Chase hurt him. Can Ryder and the PAW Patrol find Marshall? But the real question is - does Marshall want to be found?
1. Unbelievable

**Chapter 1: Unbelievable.**

One morning Chase was up extremely early, yawning and stretching he walked out of my pup-house. A shocked expression appeared on his face when his eyes fell upon Marshall, the Dally was sitting on a bench near a tree talking to it?

Wait what?

"Marshall?" He spoke softly approaching the Dalmatian. "Who are you talking to?"

Marshall tilts his head staring blankly at Chase. "Uh, the tree?"

"Right because trees talk back." Chase snickers shaking his head. "Seriously what are you doing?"

"Talking to the tree, it's a great listener! You should try it sometime!" He grins at Chase before turning back to the tree. "Anyways I had fun talking with you, I hope we can do this again sometime."

Chase rubs his eyes, then pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's too early for this." he mutters shaking his head, and walks away only to bump right into a sleepy Zuma.

"Sowwy dude!" Zuma says rubbing his forehead. "You'we up eawly."

"So is Marshall," Chase points to the Dalmatian who highpaws the tree. "I think he's finally lost it, he thinks he can talk to trees" He whispers the last part.

Zuma chuckles loudly, "The dude is adowable Chase, pwobably had some dweam he can talk to twees."

Chase rolls his eyes, "Something like that."

"Good morning pups." Marshall walks by them, head held high with pride.

"Mowning." Zuma yawns, "Did the twee say anything intewesting?"

Marshall stops and glances at Chase, "Yes, yes it did actually. It said Ryder's going to let us have the day off today and we're going to the beach."

"Beach!? Weally!? Awesome!" Zuma jumps up and down wagging his tail, that is until he sees Chase's cold eyes staring at him. He coughs, "Wight, I mean yeah suwe Mawshall whatevew you say dude."

Chase sighs rolling his eyes, "Come on lets see if Ryder is up yet."

"Oh he's still asleep." Marshall smiles ear to ear.

"Let me guess, you know this because the-"

"Tree told me." Marshall finishes Chase's sentence. "And actually Chase, I wasn't talking to the tree."

"Oh?" Chase stares at him.

The smile on Marshall's face grows. "I was talking to the little fairy who lives in the tree."

Chase face palms himself. "Right,"

"I was! She does live in there!" Marshall yells knowing Chase doesn't believe him.

"And I secwetly go swimming with a mewpup." Zuma chuckles sarcastically before running into the Lookout.

Chase goes to follow but Marshall grabs his paw and says, "Why don't you believe me?" He questions.

"Because Marshall, fairies aren't real. You must've been dreaming." Chase calmly says, "Come on, lets go."

Marshall looks back at the tree, he smiles. "If only you knew Chase."

Chase rolls his eyes. "Lets go see what-"

"Good morning pups." Ryder's voice sounds sleepy.

"Morning Ryder!" Marshall runs over to his puphouse and pulls our his beach gear.

Ryder rubs sleep from his eyes, "Marshall what are you doing?"

"Since we're going to the beach, I'm bringing some stuff to play with!" Marshall says in an excited voice.

"Marshall has this whole idea made up you're taking us to the beach." Chase laughs.

But his laughter is cut short when Ryder looks puzzled and says, "I actually was planning on letting you pups have the day off, and spend the day at the beach. But Marshall how did you know?"

"The fairy told me." Marshall walks away into the Lookout.

Ryder looks down at Chase, "Did I hear that correctly?"

Chase shrugs.

 **A/N: Hey sorry its short, I'm just experimenting with a couple ideas I have. If you like it please REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAV**


	2. You're Funny

**Chapter 2: You're Funny.**

Ryder did end up taking the pups to the beach, well most of them anyway.

"Ryder? Why didn't Marshall want to come?" Skye questions, leaping up and kicking the volley ball over the net.

Chase stares at Ryder who rubs his forehead then shrugs.

"Because he wanted to chill with a twee." Zuma stated snickering.

"Huh? A tree?" Rocky tilts his head.

Rubble laughs, "And I thought I was-" The volley ball suddenly hits him on his head. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" He says rubbing his head.

"You ok Rubble?" Ryder asks kneeling down, "That hit you pretty hard."

"I'm ok Ryder." Rubble smiles and licks his cheek.

Ryder giggles then stands up, "Chase go check on Marshall, and try to convince him to come down here."

"Sure Ryder Sir! Chase is on the case!" He says running off towards the Lookout.

"Does Marshall weally think he can talk to twees Wyder?" Zuma questions, causing the young leader to shrug.

When Chase finally made it back to the Lookout, he ran out the back to where he found the Dalmatian sleeping next to the tree.

"Marshall, buddy wake up." He gently shakes Marshall who groans. "Come on buddy."

"Let me sleep." Marshall mumbles, causing Chase to chuckle.

"Ryder wants you to come down to the beach, wake up." Chase shakes him a little more.

Marshall opens one eye, "I want to sleep, the fairy said I was tired."

Chase sighs, rolling his eyes. "There isn't a fairy Marshall! So stop it! You're getting as bad as Rubble."

"It's not my fault, you're not a believer. She only shows herself to those who believe in fairies." Marshall rolls over onto his side.

"Ugh! Why are you being so stubborn! She won't show herself because she isn't real! It's all in your head." Using his front paw he gently taps Marshall's forehead causing him to sit up. "When are you going to realize its all your head Marshall,"

"Yeah!? Well as soon as you believe, you'll see her too!" Marshall fires back narrowing his eyes

Chase bursts out into fits of laughter, "You expect me to believe a little fairy lives in this tree?" he asks hitting the tree with his paw. "Buddy I'm not an idiot, you must have something completely wrong with you if you think I'm going to believe there's a fairy in it."

Marshall speechless, drops his head in defeat unable to find any words to counter what Chase said he walks slowly away until he reached his pup-house slamming his door shut, soft sobs escape his mouth. Chase his so called best friend doesn't believe him and on-top of that Chase thinks he's crazy.

When Chase awakes...

"Wait I don't even remember falling asleep." He mumbles rubbing his eyes, then slowly opens them to see the fairy sitting on his nose.

The fairy, a tiny girl her blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight along with her pink dress and purple wings, she says, "Now, how dare you say along the lines to Marshall that he's crazy."

Chase yells getting startled and jumping back, and says, "Y-You're R..."

The fairy Finishes For Him, "Real? Of course I'm real, I'm standing right in front of you." She extends her wings out on either side and begins to flap them, hovering in front of Chase.

Chase blinks, rubbing his eyes again before saying. "B-but Fairy's aren-arn't supposed to b-be real, on..."

"I'm here aren't I? You can see me can't you?" She asks, Chase nods. "Then I must be real, and no you're not dreaming."

"But Marshall said, I can only see you if I believe." Chase points out as the Fairy gracefully lands on his nose.

She giggles staring him in the eyes, "Yes that's true, but I can show myself to whom ever I wish, now Chase the Police/Spy pup please give me one time Marshall has lied"

Chase's eyes widen, "I-I don't thing he...he never has." He admits.

Everyone knows Marshall has never lied, it's not in his personality to do so.

"Exactly...now i want you to go to him and apologize...you really hurt his feelings, laughing at him like that." The fairy once again extends her wings out and hovers above his head. "I'll be watching you Chase."

Chase replies immediately, "R-right, I will do that right away."

"And admit to him that you now believe in fairy's because you saw me." She adds chuckling a little

"Okay, I Will Do That!" And at that, Chase runs to immediately find Marshall and Apologize...feeling very guilty for hurting Marshall's Feelings.

The fairy flies up to a hollow in her tree and sits in it.

Chase knocks on Marshall's door but he doesn't answer, in fact it's completely quiet. "Marshall, buddy open up..." He says, but receives no answer again. "Look I'm sorry ok? I believe you Marshall, I-I uh I saw her too, I saw the fairy." He shuts his eyes and knocks again.

"You saw the fairy?" Skye questions landing behind him, causing him to jump and spin around, she giggles. "Sorry Chase, Ryder came to find out what was taking so long."

"I-I U-um..." Chase stutters feeling heat rising to his cheeks, shaking his head he turns back to Marshall's door. "He won't answer me."

"Let me try." Skye walks by Chase, and using her paws she opens the door to find Marshall's pup-house empty.

Chase sticks his head in the pup-house. "Hello? Marshall?"

"He's not in here Chase." Skye says rolling her eyes.

"But where is he?" Chase asks worried then notices a note

 **To who ever finds this,**

 **I know you all think I'm crazy, but I'm not!**

 **The fairy is real, I know she is. Since Chase can't believe me I figured the rest of you wouldn't.**

 **So I'm running away, I need time to clear my head.**

 **I'm not crazy!**

 **Marshall out.**

Chase lowers his head, "It's my fault... Skye we have to find him!"

"And we will Chase, come on let's go get Ryder." Skye says running back towards the beach.

Chase follows her, a few tears fall down his cheeks. He knows the reason why Marshall ran away was because he hurt him, but how could anyone believe in fairies?

Do you believe in them?

 **To be continued**


End file.
